


Only When I Say

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did I say earlier Derek?” Scott asked him. His breath was hot. His voice was low and raspy. Derek was too dazed to answer, “Derek…what did I say?”</p>
<p>He swiped his thumb over the slit of Derek’s cock.</p>
<p>“I don’t come until you tell me.” Derek panted out.</p>
<p>“Good boy. And I’m not sure I want you to come yet. What do you think Stiles?”</p>
<p>Stiles, whose cock was buried balls deep inside of him, said “I don’t think he’s ready yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When I Say

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of going into the Mchalinski tag. Then this happened.

“Stop.”

Derek wanted to scream out no but all that came out was a breathy whine as Scott gripped the base of his cock. The hand that had been stroking him stopped. The dick that had been pounding well aimed thrusts to his prostate stopped. The orgasm that had been steadily building in the pit of his stomach stopped.

“Scott…please.”

Derek had his eyes screwed shut but he felt Scott’s breath on his neck before the younger man licked a stripe up the side of his neck and sucked on the spot just beneath his earlobe.

“What did I say earlier Derek?” Scott asked him. His breath was hot. His voice was low and raspy. Derek was too dazed to answer, “Derek…what did I say?”

He swiped his thumb over the slit of Derek’s cock.

“I don’t come until you tell me.” Derek panted out.

“Good boy. And I’m not sure I want you to come yet. What do you think Stiles?”

Stiles, whose cock was buried balls deep inside of him, said “I don’t think he’s ready yet.”

Derek pulled at the wolfsbane laced ropes that kept him secured to the headboard. They had been at this for the better part of an hour. It had started after he had come back from getting his oil change (Truth is it had started a few nights before when he had revealed how much he fantasized about being dominated).

Derek had walked into their bedroom to find his two lovers completely naked and sprawled out on the bed: Stiles was pumping two fingers in and out of Scott while the young alpha moaned obscenely.

“Are you going to stand there gaping…or are you going to join us?” Stiles had smirked at him. Derek had shed his clothes in record time. He stood behind Stiles and mouthed at his neck while he continued to work Scott open. Then Scott surged up and captured Derek’s lips for a messy kiss. They seamlessly changed position getting Derek on his back…and then they pounced.

Scott pinned Derek’s wrists above his head in a tight grip and Stiles secured the rope tightly around his wrists.

“What--”

His question was interrupted by Stiles taking his dick in his mouth. Derek involuntarily bucked his hips only to have Scott hold him down. Scott sucked on his nipple adding fangs here and there. Stiles sucked while Scott nibbled until Derek started to feel his orgasm building until he was sure he was going to explode and then—

“Stop.”

Stiles let go of Derek with an audible and wet pop. Scott stopped leaving hickeys on his chest.

“Scott.” Derek growled.

“Shut up.” He was using his Alpha voice. Scott leaned in close and grabbed Derek by the chin and turned it toward him, “You don’t come until I say you can come.”

The older man shuddered but nodded. Scott and Stiles approached this like they did everything else in life: together. The two worked him open with their tongues first: lapping and prodding at his hole until he was convulsing. Then Scott veered off and took Derek in his mouth deepthroating immediately.

They alternated. Sometime it was Stiles sucking him off while Scott licked at his entrance or Stiles fingering him while Scott jerked him. Other times they blew him together but the result was always the same. Just when Derek was on the cusp of climax Scott would call for them to stop….and everything would.

“Scott. Scott, baby, please.” Derek moaned out. He was past the embarrassment at this point.

Derek knew he was a mess. If he opened his eyes and looked down he knew what he would see: his body soaked on sweat, muscles tight, his chest covered in hickeys in varying phases of healing (Stiles’ marks had disappeared while Scott’s still lingered).

“Open your eyes darling.” Scott whispered to him. Derek groaned, “Open. Your. Eyes.”

Stiles directed a hard thrust at his prostate which made Derek shudder but he opened his eyes. Scott was on all fours grinding back on Stiles’ three fingers.

He looked over his shoulder at his best friend, “ You think he’s ready?”

Stiles lifted one of Derek’s legs and kissed his ankle, “He’s been such a good boy Scott.”

In an instant Scott straddled Derek and sank down on his cock. Derek felt a wave of relief wash over him. Scott leaned back and placed his hands slightly behind him. He leaned back even more and exposed his throat for Stiles to kiss.

As Stiles sucked on his neck Scott started to gyrate his hips. He moved them slowly with Stiles matching his rhythm. Eventually though Scott sped up his pace. He bounced up and down on Derek’s cock. If Derek had been human he knew that he would’ve broken his hips trying to thrust up into the tight heat of Scott and trying to get Stiles’ dick further in him.

Derek could feel his orgasm building and building and then he was coming. Derek’s mind went blank and he could feel Stiles and Scott fucking him through it. When Derek finally came back to himself and opened his eyes the sight in front of him almost made him come again.

Stiles had pulled out of him and was kneeling next to Scott who was still hard. Stiles grabbed the alpha’s cock and was stroking while he sucked on his neck. It took a few strokes for Scott to come all over Stiles’ hand and Derek’s stomach. Stiles brought his hand to Derek’s mouth and the older man licked his fingers clean.

Scott and Stiles collapsed on both sides of Derek. While Stiles undid the restraints Scott cupped Derek’s face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“You did so good baby. You were so good. You’re so beautiful.” Scott said to him as he peppered kisses all over his face.

Derek turned to face Stiles and let the other man kiss him just as softly and gently.

“You’re such a good boy.” Stiles murmured against his lips and stroked his cheek.

“Thank you.” Derek said to both of them.

“Love you.” They answered simultaneously as they snuggled up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
